


Trust and Touch

by Calyah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Truth be told,” she continues, her voice decidedly more conspiratorial, “if I could ask anything with no consequences, it would be to tie him up and have him completely at my mercy. No sight. No touch. Only sensation, as I tease him to the brink and back again. Over and over until he is begging for release.” Abelas grants Ellya her wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I have ever written. It has been kicking around in my head for a while, but thanks to some encouragement, it has been written. Huge thanks to tumblr user more-aoe for cheering me on. And to my saltmate saarebitch for doing the same, as well as for being my unflappable beta.

“You’re sure about this?”

Ellya’s hands had gone to his waist as she spoke, caressing his sides through his cotton shirt. 

Abelas reached forward and placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head. “Yes,” he said clearly and ran a thumb across her cheek. “You have my trust, m’er’asha. In everything.”

A slow smile spread across her lips, even as something more playful entered her eyes. “Good,” she murmured, but kept his gaze. “Still, if I do something you don’t like or you want to stop, just use our word.”

“I understand,” he replied evenly and let his thumb sweep gently across her bottom lip. She drew closer, her hands traveling from his waist to slide flat across his chest. He bent his head to capture her lips, but she held him back. 

“Strip.” Her voice was just a whisper, her breath hot and soft against his cheek, but the words were a command, and he felt a shiver of lust crawl low in his abdomen at her tone.

He stepped back, towards the end of their bed, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes stared, hungry, at the exposed skin of his chest, and he suppressed a grin. He was not a vain creature, but he knew how the sight of his body affected her, and if he was soon to be prone to her ministrations, he would at least not be a completely idle participant. 

Watching her face, he loosened the strings of his breeches and pushed the leather down his thighs. Her lips parted, as he stepped out of the material and kicked it aside. Fully nude, now, he stood and crossed his arms over his chest, deliberately flexing them as he displayed himself for her.

Ellya smirked and wet her lips, her eyes roving openly over his body, before she nodded towards the bed. “Lay down.”

Abelas raised a brow, but turned and did as she asked. He crawled to the middle of the spacious mattress and lay down on his back, hands laced behind his head. His lids felt heavy, as he looked down at her. She was standing at the foot of the bed, an appreciative if secretive smile on her lips. It was the look of a predator, ready and eager to consume, and with her, he found he didn’t mind acting the prey.

“Will you not return the favor?” He asked and looked to the green velvet robes still covering her form.

Her eyes narrowed, considering, but she didn’t answer. She simply bent and reached into the wooden chest below the footboard. When she rose again, she was holding three long silken scarves. 

“Not yet,” she said and placed a knee onto the mattress. 

Abelas felt his heart beat faster. Slinking forward, she ran the edge of the silk against his skin, causing him to draw in a slow breath. She inched closer, gliding the scarf from his ankle to his inner thigh. He watched, mesmerized and half hard from anticipation, as she dipped the red cloth around his hip bone, into his navel, and then across his chest, until she was kneeling beside him.

Never taking her eyes off his face, she curled her fingers around his elbow and urged his hands out from underneath his head. Abelas was content to comply, but could only stare, his stomach going tight, as she wrapped the silk around his wrist and secured it to the top post of the headboard. A brush of her lips against his brow, and she leaned across his body to do the same to his other arm, until he lay completely bound beneath her.

An unexpected trickle of panic bloomed in his chest. His fingers curled almost involuntarily into fists and his muscles flexed and tensed against the restraints. 

“Hey.” Ellya’s face came before him, her eyes soft and her voice calm. Her fingers stroked his jaw, soothing the edge of the unease, as her lips pressed against his own. Gradually, with the easy caress and slide of her mouth with his, he felt his heart begin to slow. 

“Are you all right?” She murmured against his lips before pulling back to meet his eyes.

“Yes,” he said and willed his arms to loosen against their holds. They had talked about the bonds, and he had spoken true. He trusted her, beyond all doubt. Swallowing, he looked at her with encouragement, wanting to continue.

Thankfully, she seemed to understand and settled back onto her heels, a sly grin forming on her lips. Her hands slipped to the fastening of her robes, and as she opened them, he realized she had been wearing nothing underneath. His gaze roamed over her olive skin, darkened and lightly freckled from the summer sun, as she cast her clothes aside. She was stunning: the slender curve of her neck, the fullness of her breasts and the dark rose of her nipples. Even the gentle swell of her stomach and peak of her hip bone drew him in. They were long past the excited frenzy of a burgeoning romance, but the sight of her bared before him still aroused him beyond measure.

She smiled, as if sensing his thoughts, and moved closer. Her legs parted, and she quickly straddled him, one knee on either side of his chest and her full body perfectly on display. A low groan left his mouth, and he pulled lightly against his bonds, aching to touch.

“Mmm,” Ellya hummed in pleasure, eyeing him, and brought one hand to her breast to roll her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

His eyes widening, Abelas felt his cock grow hard. He watched her other hand travel slowly downwards, into the dark curls between her legs, until her fingers dipped between her folds.

“Ellya,” he breathed out, unable to tear his eyes away from the rhythmic circles her fingers made on her clit. Her body was so close. He could smell the perfumed oils on her skin and the faint musk of her sex, and could feel the heat of her hovering just above his chest. She stroked herself faster and pushed her hips forward, bringing her cunt mere inches from his face. Raising his head, Abelas tried to get closer, silently urging her to let him pleasure her with his mouth.

Shaking her head, she kept out of his reach. His head slumped back to the mattress, as he watched her withdraw her fingers to retrieve the last silken scarf.

“This is about you,” she whispered, but she held up the scarf and paused. It was a silent question, and Abelas hurriedly dipped his chin in a nod.

“I trust you.”

In a single languid movement, she wrapped the silk around his eyes, and everything went dark.

It took a moment to adjust, to not rely on his sight, but soon it felt as natural as reaching out for the Fade. He could feel the tight material around his wrists and the scratch of the wood against his hands. He could smell Ellya’s perfumed lotions and soaps, both floral and delicate, and hear the crackle of the fireplace nearby. 

Abelas stretched his body, suddenly very aware of his nudity and his complete vulnerability under Ellya’s care.

A warm touch pushed against his chest and the sharp, sweet smell of magic filled the air. 

“You look tense,” Ellya’s low voice murmured from somewhere above him. He felt her lean over, her hair tickling against his face and shoulders. Then, her lips and teeth were on the lobe of his ear. 

Abelas moaned, closing his eyes behind the silk. Ellya nibbled and sucked, her mouth trailing down his neck, even as he felt her body shift off his chest. 

“Perhaps a massage?” She whispered against his collarbone, before dipping her tongue, wet and hot, against his sternum.

Abruptly, she was gone and Abelas let out a choked breath. The very air around him seemed heavy. Her presence was lost to him and her movement unknown. It left him feeling almost uncomfortably alert, as if every inch of his skin was preparing for assault. It thrilled him as much as it unnerved.

The mattress shifted, causing him to turn his head, and warm, slick hands closed around his bicep. They stroked firmly across the muscle, and Abelas sighed with pleasure. It was relaxing, almost innocent in its touch, and it dampened the any lingering feelings of alarm. 

“Yes, just relax.” 

The lull of her voice and the magical heat of her touch made Abelas smile and sink further into the mattress.

Done with one arm, she pressed her hands across his chest, working slow circles along the lines of his pectorals. Abelas bit back a moan when her fingers slipped lower and traced the edges of his nipples. A hot breath of air blew across one, causing his stomach to clench and his back to arch forward.

Ellya simply chuckled and pressed him back down. Another breath across his nipple and he felt her fingers edge closer, tracing soft patterns against his skin. 

Suddenly, her touch became ice, magical frost replacing the fire, and her finger drew across his chest. Abelas gasped and almost cursed, but just as soon, wet heat sealed over the ice. Lips and a tongue. Then, nipping teeth. Abelas groaned and tipped his head back, reveling in the duality of the sensation. 

Fingers tugged and traced his nipples, causing his breathing to hitch and quiet moans to escape with each exhale, but soon, Abelas felt Ellya’s mouth traveling lower. Lips feathered over his abdomen and her tongue flicked briefly into his navel. Her hands joined her, warm once more as they settled against his hips. 

His head jerked up and his eyes opened as he felt her hair fall against his leg, but he could only see darkness behind the scarf. His heart began to beat faster, his arms straining against his bonds as he felt her nails scrape gently against his thighs. Fingers splayed against his hip bones and he bucked gently upwards, his cock twitching in need. 

But then, she was moving. Her hands followed the curve of his body and pushed his legs apart.

“Fenedhis,” Abelas gasped. 

A jolt of pleasure ran straight through his body. Her tongue, hot and wet, was drawing a line across the seam of his balls to the tip of his cock.

Her lips closed and he felt engulfed. His breath caught short and his toes curled, as she drew him into her mouth inch by inch, almost tortuously slow. Fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft, and he rocked his hips upwards. 

Up and down. Heat and suction. Abelas felt his pleasure spiraling higher, riding and peaking with each pass of her lips. Her pace quickened, and he felt the pressure of his climax begin to build at the base of his cock. 

Suddenly, her mouth was gone, and the hand that had been pumping steadily unfurled. 

“No.” His voice came out choked and desperate. 

He felt adrift, buzzing with unsated desire. His cock throbbed against the air, almost painfully hard and aching for release. 

“Don't worry, m’lath.” The words came from below and, just as soon, hands were pushing his legs up and soft kisses were pressed against his inner thighs. “I have no intention of leaving you unsatisfied.”

Abelas trembled against the scarfs, as her lips trailed inward. The restraints felt slick now, dampened with his sweat, and his whole body felt on fire. 

A touch, a barely there caress, followed the warmth of her breath against his thighs. Her fingers, feeling slippery, danced along his skin until they reached the base of his balls. 

A guttural groan left his lips as her mouth closed once more over his cock and her fingers slipped downwards, gently massaging the puckered skin of his ass. 

“Yes,” he moaned and rocked his hips in time with her mouth. 

An oiled finger slid inside, and his eyes fluttered closed. She pressed upwards and gently massaged, as her other hand returned to his cock. 

Abelas could barely think. His breaths came out in quick pants and his legs trembled. He felt filled and completely consumed by the pleasure. His brow furrowed and his lips parted, as she worked his shaft with her mouth and hand, and pressed another finger inside.

It was almost too much. His moans became louder, as her movements sped. In and out. Up and down. Fast and then achingly slow. His hips thrust with her mouth, searching and needing more. 

A choked sob escaped his lips, when she stopped once more and withdrew. 

“M’er’asha…” He panted, his voice weak. “Ellya...please.”

The silence and darkness was maddening. His whole body ached for her, begged for her to return and touch him once more. 

“Please what?” 

The words were whispered in the shell of his ear, and he jerked his head towards the sound. His nose buried into her hair, smelling the orange blossom of her soap, along with the faint smoky scent of the oil lubricant they preferred. 

“Please,” he said and swallowed, “please allow me release. I beg you.”

The mattress shifted and soon her naked form could be felt pressed against his side. 

“As you wish,” she murmured and brought her lips to his in a languid kiss. 

Abelas raised his head and captured her mouth as best he could. His tongue pressed forward and caressed hers, eliciting a groan from her before she pulled back. 

Her soft body moved down his chest until she sat straddling his hips. Oiled fingers once more curled around the base of his shaft, and he bucked under the touch. Then, she raised herself and something smooth and soft slid across the underside of his cock. 

Abelas hissed out a curse. 

It was her cunt, so warm and so wet. She rocked her hips and moved him within her folds, circling the head of his cock and back again. 

“Is this what you want?” She asked lowly, but even she sounded breathless. 

Abelas trembled, and his arms shook against the silk. He wanted to grab her, to take her and plunge her down on his cock and drive into her until his desire was spent. He felt desperate to end her sweet torture. 

“Yes,” he groaned and bucked upwards again, his cock rocking between her oiled palm and the wet lips of her cunt.

Her weight shifted again and finally, blessedly, he felt her heat completely surround him. 

She moved slowly at first, teasing him upwards with each roll of her hips, but soon she was riding him in earnest. She leaned back and gripped his knees, rocking faster and faster. And in his darkness, he felt anchored and floating all at once. Surrounded by her and perceiving nothing but her. Her hair tickled his thighs. Her voice sounded in quiet moans. Her cunt gripped his cock as their hips met over and over again. 

His pleasure built quickly, having been teased and denied for so long. He panted and shook, pulled along by overwhelming sensation. Soon, the pressure grew and his body tensed. Ellya plunged down one more time, and he came with a rasping cry. His cock pulsed with his release, and every inch of his skin felt alight. Ellya rolled her hips slowly, milking and easing his pleasure to the last.

Trembling, Abelas went slack, his arms falling limply in their bonds. He felt her shift off of him and jerked when his cock slipped from her body. Everything felt sensitive and exposed, yet thoroughly sated.

Her hand smoothed along his stomach, as she crawled along his side, her touch no longer teasing but a comforting gesture. She undid the scarves at his wrist first, and his arm collapsed to the bed almost bonelessly. Then, she snuggled close to his chest and gently removed his blindfold.

Abelas blinked slowly, adjusting to the low light as he stared at the wooden beams of the ceiling. Gradually, he shifted his eyes and found her face. She was practically beaming. Her lips were turned upwards in a soft smile and her eyes were half lidded.

“Did you enjoy that?” She asked quietly and wrapped an arm across his chest.

His breathing still trying to recover, Abelas chuckled. “Yes. Immensely,” he said and moved to embrace her, his arms feeling sluggish. “My trust in you was not misplaced.”

“I’m glad,” she murmured and lay her head on his chest. “I enjoyed it too. You made quite a magnificent sight.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Abelas willed his body to turn. His muscles protested in a pleasant ache, but he rolled to his side and pulled her close.

“I hope I may see to your desires as well,” he whispered and ran his fingers along the smooth skin of her back.

Ellya smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Later,” she said, “I think, for now, we both need to rest.”

Nodding, Abelas relaxed against the mattress. She snuggled close and their legs twined. Slowly, they drifted between sleep and awake, hours spent silently with the simple comfort of touch. Abelas breathed her in and sighed, wholly content, and, with a secret smile, he quietly plotted how he would pay her back in kind.

**Author's Note:**

> “m’er’asha” = “ma+era+asha” lit. my dream woman. Abelas’ very flowery endearment for Ellya.


End file.
